In a typical distributed system it can be difficult to determine the execution path of a request. It becomes much harder to do so when multiple and/or different products or other components can be inserted into the execution path, for example via plug-ins or other configurations based on customer requirements. Product support engineers typically have to understand the complete deployment topology to understand the request flow.